Mejor en secreto
by Rex the Machine
Summary: – "¿Cuándo crees que se marcharán todos?" – El mensaje provenía de la conversación con Platina –. / – "Espero que pronto... recuérdame por qué hacemos esto" – Envió Sapphire. / Cuando volvió a mirar a la chica de Sinnoh esta alzaba una ceja, aún manteniendo su fachada fría. Sapphire rió divertida, le encantaba poner nerviosa a la conocedora. (ConcreteJungleShipping)


Por fin~ Inspiración-chan se puso de mi lado~ (?) Y logré terminar este mi primer yuri~ Bien~

**Disclaimer: **Pokemon no es mío~~

**Advertencias:** ConcreteJungleShipping (Sapphire/Platina) Voy a tener confianza en mí y no voy a poner posible Ooc xD

**Nota adicional:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por ayudarme y darme ideas Isaa! Si he escrito esto es por la culpa de/gracias a Books-sempai xD

* * *

><p>Si no fuera por el desarrollado oído que poseía la DexHolder de Hoenn no habría llegado a percibir el pequeño pitido que acababa de emitir su videomisor, prueba de ello era que su compañero de ojos rubíes – el cuál se encontraba aún más cerca del aparato – no había escuchado nada en absoluto. Al menos nada que no fueran los gritos de Gold y Crystal, los cuáles dicutían acaloradamente en el centro de la estancia.<p>

Fuera de la casa Red y Green se medían en un intenso combate, bajo la atenta mirada de Blue, Yellow y Pearl. Por otra parte el olor de la barbacoa de Diamond empezaba a percibirse desde el interior.

La chica se acercó ágilmente a la mesa donde había dejado el aparato y estiró el brazo para alcanzar el videomisor, para después sentarse de piernas cruzadas encima de una silla entre Ruby y Silver, el primero absorto en una revista y el segundo perdido en sus pensamientos.

– ¡Madura de una vez! – La capturadora vociferaba visiblemente irritada.

– Cuando tú dejes de ser tan aburrida... – El aludido respondió aparentando indiferencia, cosa que no hizo más que incrementar el enfado de la peli-azul –.

– ¡Yo no soy aburrida! – Crystal frunció el ceño aguantando su furia –.

Sapphire observaba distraída la escena mientras revisaba el mensaje de su videomisor. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al leerlo, mostrando sus colmillos en el acto. Aunque al principio se había negado a utilizar el invento, tenía que reconocer que el regalo de su amigo del gorro blanco era muy útil a veces.

– "¿Cuándo crees que se marcharán todos?" – El mensaje provenía de la conversación con Platina –.

La castaña alzó la vista para dirigirla al sofá que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la sala, en el que estaban sentados la propia Platina junto a Emerald. La chica no mostraba expresión alguna – como acostumbraba a ser –, y miraba atentamente la discusión de sus sempais de Jotho.

– VEN AQUÍ – Crystal corría detrás del azabache por toda la sala con claras intenciones de patearle, no hacía falta pensar mucho para averiguar el por qué –.

Entre las risas y la indiferencia de Silver, las miradas de ambas chicas se cruzaron durante un instante, tras el cuál la de Hoenn se dispuso a escribir con presteza.

– "Espero que pronto... recuérdame por qué hacemos esto" – Envió Sapphire.

Cuando volvió a mirar a la chica de Sinnoh esta alzaba una ceja, aún manteniendo su fachada fría. Sapphire rió divertida, le encantaba poner nerviosa a la conocedora. De hecho recordaba perfectamente por qué debían llevar su relación en secreto, cómo olvidarlo.

(…)

– _¿Por qué me traéis aquí? –Diamond miraba interrogante al par de chicas que entraban visiblemente intranquilas en la habitación de Platina, lugar al que lo habían conducido._

_Ambas intercambiaron un fugaz mirada y la heredera Berlitz se dispuso a hablar._

– _Dia, si vamos a hacer esto es porque eres la persona en la que más confiamos – Pronunció intentando calmarse._

_El chico tragó saliva temiéndose lo peor. A pesar de que sabía que Platina era una persona que no mostraba mucho sus sentimientos, y que debía alegrarse por las palabras que acababa de decir no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso.._

_La peli-azul continuó._

– _Lo que te vamos a decir ahora es muy importante para nosotras, así que te pedimos... _

– _Platina y yo estamos saliendo – La interrumpió Sapphire con las mejillas encendidas, sin poder aguantar la presión del momento._

_La conocedora soltó un sonoro suspiro y se giró hacia su pareja._

– _Quedamos en que lo diría ya tras hacerle la charla para concienciarle y prepararle... – La chica tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido –._

– _¡Es que no podía esperar! – Exclamó la castaña – Los nervios me estaban matando – Se disculpó llevándose una mano a la cabeza –._

– _Bueno... que no vuelva a ocurrir – Finalizó Platina –._

_Las dos chicas habían olvidado por completo al impactado de Diamond._

– _¿¡SOIS NOVIAS!? – El chico gritó tras su estado de shock atrayendo su atención._

_Ambas dirigieron su atención al comediante._

– _Deberíamos habérselo contado a Pearl – Masculló Sapphire más para sí misma que para Platina._

– _Es justo lo que acabamos de decir – Respondió calmada la conocedora._

_El silencio se adueñó de la habitación. Momentáneamente,_

– _¿¡SOIS NOVIAS!? – Volvió a gritar Dia._

_Tanto la castaña como la peli-azul suspiraron impotentes. Aquella sería una tarde muy larga._

(…)

Sapphire sonrió levemente, realmente fue una tarde muy larga. Pero finalmente Diamond habia aceptado su relación y había jurado mantenerla en secreto, ambas chicas estuvieron de acuerdo en que si el más inocente de los DexHolders se lo había tomado así no querían saber cuál sería la reacción de cualquiera de los otros.

El grito de Crystal la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

– ¡No soy súper seria!

– Como digas, chica súper seria.

Emerald se levantó molesto en dirección a Gold y a Crystal atrayendo la atención de todos los de la sala.

– Esto se va a poner interesante..._ – _Susurró Ruby acercándose al oído de Sapphire.

Pero apenas había abierto la boca el rubio para decir algo, la puerta que comunicaba la sala con el exterior se abrió dejando ver a Diamond vestido de cocinero.

– ¡Todos a comer!_ – _Anunció alegre volviendo a dirigirse hacia la barbacoa que tenían fuera.

Tras algunos vítores por parte de Gold todos dejaron sus respectivas actividades y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

– Yo... yo... _ – _Emerald tartamudeaba decepcionado.

– Tranquilo Rald, otro día regañarás al pervertido de Gold_ – _Lo consoló Crys pasándole el brazo alrededor de los hombros mientras ambos empezaban a caminar hasta afuera_ – _¿No venís?_ – _Se dirigió la capturadora a las dos chicas que seguían sin moverse en el interior, aparentemente ocupadas con sus videomisores.

– Ahora voy, quiero terminar una cosa – Aclaró Platina con calma.

– Yo igual – Refutó Sapphire sin levantar la vista del aparato.

La chica de las coletas llevó la vista de una a otra curiosa, para luego marcharse fuera.

– No tardéis – Dijo sonriendo antes de abandonar el lugar.

Estaban solas.

Ambas chicas se quedaron estáticas esperando a que se cumpliera el tiempo acordado como prudente_ – _impuesto por supuesto por Platina_ –._

– ¡Me cansé de esperar! – Sapphire se levantó de su asiento de un salto.

La de ojos platinados vio como la castaña se acercaba veloz a ella. ¡Pero si tan sólo habían pasado diez segundos de los cuarenta y cinco acordados!

– ¡Sapphire debes cumplir los... – Para entonces la chica ya había llegado frente a ella y la estaba callando con un beso –.

Era un beso ansioso, un beso en el que ambas mostraron todos los sentimientos que llevaban ocultando tanto tiempo, lleno de deseo y del amor que sentían una por la otra.

Tras la sorpresa inicial de Platina, la cuál había dejado dominar su boca a la mayor, esta fue respondiendo cada vez con más intensidad. Y mientras que la conocedora mantenía los ojos cerrados, la chica de ojos azules disfrutaba admirando el rostro sonrojado de su amante cuando ambas fundían sus labios.

Todavía seguían unidas en el beso cuando la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso.

– Salvaje, me he dejado la revista, ¿la has vis...? – La cara de Ruby se puso tan roja como sus ojos al ver la escena de las dos chicas.

Ambas se separaron rápidamente ligeramente sonrojadas, y al mirar al coordinador – que se había quedado estático en la puerta – se dieron cuenta de que su secreto se había ido al traste.

– Te dije que debíamos esperar los cuarenta y cinco segundos.

* * *

><p>Ya está~ Estoy satisfecho con el resultado *Asiente convencido*<p>

Esta vez no suplicaré reviews~ xD

**Rex**


End file.
